Blossom in the Shadows
by Whisker Sage
Summary: When Blossomfall is supposed to be taking a walk with Briarlight, she strays off to talk to a ShadowClan patrol. Her sister is injured when she comes back and her mother goes into a rage and yells at her for not being attentive and selfish. Blossomfall can't handle it anymore and she leaves ThunderClan for good, in hopes another will take her in: ShadowClan.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note :** Welcome, one and all to the prelude of my new fanfiction, Blossom in the Shadows. ( Yes, I know I am writing too many Fanfictions! )

This story was adopted by **KatieK101** and also beta'd by **KatieK101**. She's literally like the best author ever so please go read her stories, escpecially Rebel. I hope you all like this story, because it took me forever to get it done, and you should be proud of me because I wrote 2,868 words, which is pretty amazing for me. So read and review because it'll make my day! Thanks so much! :)

Now, without further ado, after the disclaimer, please enjoy, Blossom in the Shadows!

 **Disclaimer :** The author of the Fanfiction does not own Warriors. Then Blossomfall would have been loved.

* * *

 **Prelude**

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will _always_ hurt me."

* * *

"Here are the stalks!"

Blossomfall grimaced at the sight of the abandoned den, the crumbling roof and barely stabilized walls making her feel more than nervous about passing. Although her sister was paralyzed and would be slowed down during a disaster, she wasn't scared the tiniest bit about the chance that the building could crash down on them any second and they could die. Briarlight was naturally optimistic, and she was naturally pessimistic. Trembling, she quickly skipped over to the garden towards the back and tried her best to get over her anxiety. The bushes of catnip greeted her in the breeze, the leaves looking as though they were waving. Dew was sprinkled over the green color, twinkling under the beams of light from the sun and steadily evaporating from heat. Stretching her paws multiple times and boredly examining each one afterwards, she watched as her littermate slowly pulled herself forward until she was close enough to reach the plants.

She settled down in the grass, patiently waiting for her to finish tending to the herbs. She had to admire how serious she was being about them, checking almost every inch of their structures and gathering water from the creek beside them to tenderly pour into the soil. It was strange even; how much she cared for the health of her clanmates but how little she wanted to become a medicine cat. She basically already was one! Allowing her attention to wander away from the gardening, Blossomfall's mind focused on the thickening scent of pines and marshland. Realizing how nearby the border was, her nose crinkled in disgust of the idea of the ruthless felines. They didn't kill one of her family members or anything - yet -, it was just that one of their warriors nearly broke her back during the last battle. She still ached although it had been a moon ago. The memory prompted her to frown, until she noticed her sibling staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" she inquired.

Briarlight's expression was completely blank as she calmly replied, "You've been moping all afternoon ever since Millie yelled at you to help me get the catnip. I know something is wrong. You're not being yourself, just sitting there. If you were alright, you would be complaining about whether I was done or not," she cracked a smile, "You can tell me about anything. Look, I know that our mother may not be the most attentive, but she does really care about you. She's just paranoid, that's all. I promise. I understand."

Her jaw dropped at the audacity that the statement carried. " _You understand_?" she spat, fire blazing in her green gaze. "You're her number one priority, Bumblestripe's super close to Dad and I'm the Clan's least favorite! Since the Great Battle, everyone thinks I'm a traitor, no one really interacts with me, and you have the nerve to say you _understand_? You know what? I don't want to talk about it."

"But Blossomfall-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

She shot up, whirling around before retreating, her fur bristling in irritation. Her sister called after her, pleading with her to come back so she could explain. Instead of obeying, she hastily quickened her pace until she couldn't see her anymore. But her anger took her attention away from seeing what was in front of her, and in no time, she abruptly felt herself ram into something. Startled, she fell to the ground with a thump, lingering there for a few moments until finally peering up at the object that had knocked her down. But it wasn't a "what" more than a "who." A dark gray tom hovered above her, his amber eyes lit up with amusement as he glanced behind him, where four other felines stood behind him snickering to themselves. Lying her head against the grass, she was about to ask why they were on ThunderClan territory, when she noticed the pines above her and the faint smell of toadstools. _Fox-dung, they're going to shred me for trespassing for sure!_

"What are you doing here, fluff-brain?" a cream she-cat scoffed.

With a growl of distaste to mask her fear, she replied snarkily, "Oh I'm sorry, is it against the code to go on a relaxing walk through the woods without having to see your face?"

"It is when you stumble onto our-"

The warrior she had bumped into suddenly interrupted. "Dawnpelt, it was an honest accident. She just wasn't watching where she was going. Give her a break." He chuckled. "I'm sure Millie lectures her enough."

She flinched, feeling as if someone had struck her across the cheek, "I never introduced myself. How could you possibly know that?"

"Remember that one time she screamed at you during the Gathering? Yeah, I was there. I've seen you around."

She recalled that moment clearly, how she had whispered once while Blackstar was speaking, and then her mother had gone into a rage, snapping at her about how her dear sister would have been a respectful being if she only had the use of her legs, and how she was being selfish. Everyone present had stared in silence, not even bothering to stick up for her. She swore that it was one of the most shameful minutes in her life. Shuddering out of embarrassment, she shot him a glare. He didn't notice, but a pure white furball snickered, "You totally looked like a kit if you ask me, hun! Right Scorchfur?"

Blossomfall crinkled her nose, annoyed by her sugary sweet tone instantly. It was high-pitched and the kind that made her sound like she thought she was better than you. The type that made her want to throw up out of disgust. Pelt bristling, she retorted, "Could you shut up? Your voice is making my ears bleed, _hun_."

"Whatever, loser."

"Mouse-brain!"

"Fox-heart!"

"Idiot!"

" _Traitor_!"

"Snowbird! Stop it! Both of you!"

She paused out of shock, pressing her claws into the dirt as her mind wrapped itself around the word. _Traitor_. She exhaled sharply, furiosity bubbling up inside of her as she restrained herself from lunging towards the ignorant, dense she-cat. How she despised that word. The dark gray tom spoke to her inaudibly, directing her to the forest bitterly. Before Blossomfall could say anything about it, a sudden crash followed by a piercing scream made her leap out of her skin. She immediately imagined her sister in some kind of danger, and a feeling of dread trickled down her spine. If something had happened to her, she could never forgive herself. Without a warning, she ran off swiftly, concern plaguing her much more than her anger did. When she finally burst into the clearing where the abandoned Twoleg nest was, she felt her heart sink in terror as she saw a brown figure stuck underneath a branch.

"Briarlight!" she shouted, rushing to her side.

Her sibling glanced up in surprise as Blossomfall tried her best to push away the long limb. Ignoring the twigs that stuck out and threatened to poke her, she rolled it off her shoulders and was able to shove it down the hill in no time. After taking a couple of minutes to catch her breath, she looked at her wounds, which were only a few scratches, much to her relief. However, her littermate was much worse - she had a terribly swollen paw and countless bruises. Wincing at the injuries, she began to worry about how their mother was going to react to the situation. Flattening her ears against her head, she imagined her yet again, being humiliated and shunned by her clanmates. How could she mess up again? Shaking off her selfish thoughts, she inquired, "What happened?"

"I saw a patch of borage, which Jayfeather said we were low on, so I went over to fetch it. But then the branch fell on me!" she replied. She smiled painfully, "Wow, crushed by a tree twice. What are the odds?!"

Blossomfall didn't share her amusement. "We're getting you back to camp."

Hoisting her onto her back gingerly, Blossomfall scrambled down the path, mind pounding with fear.

* * *

 _"How could you let this happen?"_

Blossomfall flinched, avoiding her mother's stone-cold blue gaze as she watched out of the corner of her eye, her sister being escorted to the medicine cat den. She had arrived to the camp only minutes before and now she was being yelled at for something she wasn't responsible for. Was she the reason the branch fell? She didn't think so. A crowd of cats began to form around them, staring intensely at the argument that everyone knew was coming. She could see all their expressions, either covered in displeasure, disgust, or dismay. The unbelievability that she would leave her _paralyzed_ sibling alone in the woods whether or not she was angry. But nobody wore pity; nobody stepped up to defend her from her parent's cold demeanor. Not even her own family. It wasn't truly her doing. It had been the stupid tree's!

But then why were they looking at her like that?

And why did she feel so guilty?

Millie snapped her out of her thoughts. "You incompetent kit! How many times do I have to tell you to grow up? You're selfish and arrogant and thick-headed-"

"It wasn't my fault!" she cried back, "I didn't force it to fall on Briarlight!"

"But it was still your fault. Don't you understand?" her mother's voice softened the slightest bit, "If you had just stayed with her instead of stubbornly marching off, you could have prevented it. You can't even accept your actions! You blame others instead of blaming yourself. This is partially your fault!"

"Great job!" Berrynose growled.

"Yeah, making innocents suffer!" Poppyfrost agreed.

"To your own sister!"

"How could you do this?"

" _Traitor_!"

Blossomfall felt her mind spin, and she buried her claws into the ground to keep herself from crumbling. _Traitor_. _Traitor_. Snowbird's tone rang in her ears and while closing her eyes, she tried her best to shove away the things everyone was shrieking at her. It didn't work and breathing only became harder and guilt started eating her up. She wasn't the one to show weakness in public, or in general but she no longer could she contain a shrill scream of frustration before darting out of the gorge. She heard Briarlight call her back as she raced through the thorn tunnel and into forest, but she ignored it; she wasn't ever going to go back. She was a traitor, just as they said and she knew, a traitor didn't belong where she was a traitor. ThunderClan no longer felt like a home.

She spun around towards the ShadowClan border, quickening her pace to reach her destination fastly. A mess of pines and mushrooms greeted her when she arrived and without hesitation, she walked straight into the land. The unfamiliar terrain didn't frighten her, and she knew exactly where the camp was because of the Great Battle. Cringing as she trudged through mud, she lashed out when she felt a tap on her flank. Without bothering to see who it was, she instinctively swept under them, knocking them off balance and into the mire. She pinned them down swiftly, only to be kicked in the stomach and sent into the undergrowth. Wrestling with the shrubs and leaves that she was entangled in, she groaned inwardly when she saw the familiar dark gray tom standing in front of her. Managing to thrust away the bushes, she scrambled out and snapped, "What are you doing, stalking me?"

Scorchfur gaped in disbelief. "Says the one in my territory! I should tear off your pelt right now! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm going to join your Clan," she said firmly.

He blinked in surprise. "Wow." _That's right, I'm brave enough to leave-_

"You got exiled in less than an hour? What in StarClan did you do?"

Blossomfall shot a glare at him. "I did not get exiled! I chose to go. Now take me to Rowanstar."

"You're a blunt one. No need to ruffle your fur, Blossom. I just assumed. But if you're being really being serious about joining, then let's go," he replied, flashing her a smirk.

They padded away in silence, and a dislike for the warrior began to grow. _Blossom_? She remembered that nickname from when her brother had pointed out the fresh flowers right after leaf-bare a few seasons ago. It had taken moons for everyone to stop referring to her as that, and now he was starting it all up again. It wasn't only that, his attitude just annoyed her in general. As the bramble wall of his camp revealed itself, she entered it before him stubbornly. The area wasn't much different than the gorge, for there were felines performing duties all around, coming in and out from patrols, presenting prey on the fresh-kill pile. Even the kits weren't unique, for they all bounded up to her out of curiosity the moment they noticed her. Smiling slightly, she watched as a little cream she-cat squeaked loudly, as she pushed aside her sister, "You don't smell like us and I've never seen her here. Scorchfur, who is she?"

"This is Blossomfall," he said, "Blossomfall, this rowdy bunch is Petalkit, Blizarrdkit, and Sootkit."

"What's she doing here?" the latter asked.

"I'd like to know that myself."

A ginger tabby tom leapt onto a hazel branch on the other side of the clearing, his green eyes narrowed in suspicion. His thundering voice had attracted residents, and soon nearly everyone that was present stared at her in shock. There were murmurs and whispers among the group, a few rudely gesturing at her with their tails. She spotted Snowbird glaring at her coldly, and she returned the favor until she had to look away. Snob. With a triumphant grin, the tortoiseshell and white she-cat explained, "I no longer feel welcome in my Clan, so I was wondering if I can join this one." She heard a chorus of gasps around her, all laced with the same revulsion that shone in their leader's expression. Someone yowled a protest, but Rowanstar cut him off mid sentence.

"What makes you think you're qualified to join us, Blossomfall?" he questioned.

She scowled and hesitated. _I didn't think this through. Mouse-brain!_ "Um, I don't mind eating frogs that much, I have extensive knowledge of battle training, and I am one of the daughters of Graystripe, one of the most well-known cats by the entire lake. That is what makes me qualified." Feeling braver, she cocked her head. "What about you?"

Ferocity blazed beneath his gaze, and when she figured out her mistake, she immediately regretted it. "Your attitude is going to bite you in the back some day," he finally growled, "But you may join. If it wasn't for the fact that the Great Battle stole so many of our members' lives, I would chase you back to ThunderClan myself." She cringed. "But, nevertheless, we are short on capable warriors, so… you may join." Gasps erupted from the crowd, including a delighted one from Blossomfall. _Thank StarClan, I thought he might actually kill me!_

But Rowanstar didn't look satisfied with his decision, and said stiffly, he snapped, "Don't mess it up. Step one paw out of place and your _new clanmates_ will rip that paw off." He sighed and gestured to her with his tail. "You are dismissed. Someone show her around."

Feeling smug about how well she had persuaded him, all of her pride washed away when she realized that she was standing alone in the middle of a new home. Despite the orders, no one wanted to introduce her to the important things. Trembling in fear, she felt extremely relieved when she saw Scorchfur pad up to meet her.

"Come on," he purred, "I pity your non existing ability to make friends so I'll show you mine." She lifted her chin stubbornly, following him to one of the bramble dens that was circled around them. But when he wasn't paying attention, she smiled. Despite her irritation for the tom, she was grateful for him saving her from being a loner amongst the her shelter. She was also quite thankful that he had brought her in the first place, especially when she was nearly positive that he was going to simply kick her out of the territory or "tear her pelt off." With as extra bounce in her step, she thought perhaps she would be able to make an acquaintance, even if they were all just as obnoxious as Scorchfur.

Blossomfall was ShadowClan now.


	2. Allegiances

**Disclaimer :** The author of this Fanfiction does not own Warriors. Then Blossomfall would have been loved.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

"I try my best to fit in, but I'm too different to do that."

\- Whisker Sage

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

* * *

 **Leader :** Rowanstar - dark ginger tabby tom

 **Deputy :** Oakfur - small dark brown tom

 **Medicine Cat :** Littlecloud - very small brown tabby tom

 **Warriors :** ( toms and she-cats not nursing kits )

Smokefoot - black tom with sharp claws

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost - black and white tom

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw - gray and cream tom

Starlingwing - ginger tom

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Queens :** ( she-cats nursing or expecting kits )

Pinenose - black she-cat, nursing Redwillow's kits, ( Blizzardkit, white she-cat with gray patches, Sootkit, black tom, and Petalkit, creamy-colored she-cat )

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat, nursing Owlclaw's kit, ( Goldenkit, golden tabby she-cat )

 **Elders :** ( former warriors and queens, now retired )

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Snaketail - dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

* * *

 **Leader :** Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy :** Brackenfur - golden-brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat :** Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **Warriors :** ( toms and she-cats not nursing kits )

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice : Seedpaw**

Thornclaw - golden-brown tabby tom

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderleg - long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **Apprentice : Amberpaw**

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat

 **Apprentice : Lilypaw**

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

 **Apprentice : Dewpaw**

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadstep - black and white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat with blue eyes, paralyzed hindquarters

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Apprentice : Snowpaw**

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Molewhisker - brown and cream tom

Cherryfall - ginger she-cat

 **Apprentices :** ( cats over six moons, in training to become warriors )

Lilypaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw - very pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw - gray and white tom

Snowpaw - white, fluffy tom

Amberpaw - ginger tabby she-cat

 **Queens** : ( she-cats nursing or expecting kits )

Daisy - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, nursing Mousewhisker's kits, ( Splashkit, gray and silver she-cat, and Timberkit, brown tabby tom )

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Bramblestar's kits

 **Elders :** ( former warriors and queens, now retired )

Sandstorm - pale ginger tabby she-cat

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger splotches

Purdy - plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

 **WindClan**

* * *

 **Leader :** Onestar - brown tabby tom

 **Deputy :** Ashfoot - gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cat :** Kestrelflight - mottle gray tom

 **Warriors :** ( toms and she-cats not nursing kits )

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown and white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat

Whiskernose - light brown tom

Boulderfur - large pale gray tom

 **Queens :** ( she-cats nursing or expecting kits )

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, nursing Breezepelt's kits : ( Antkit, pitch black tom with brown paws, and Hopkit, pale cream tabby she-cat )

 **Elders :** ( former warriors and queens, now retired )

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Tornear - tabby tom

* * *

 **RiverClan**

* * *

 **Leader :** Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy :** Reedwhisker - black tom

 **Medicine Cat :** Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors :** ( toms and she-cats not nursing kits )

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail - dark gray and white she-cat

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

 **Apprentice : Cedarpaw**

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Robinwing - tortoiseshell and white tom

 **Apprentice : Cloudpaw**

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice : Patchpaw**

Rushtail - light brown tabby she-cat

Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot - brown and white she-cat

 **Apprentices :** ( cats over six moons, in training to become apprentices )

Cedarpaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Cloudpaw - pure white she-cat

Patchpaw - black and white tom

 **Queens :** ( she-cats nursing or expecting kits )

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat, nursing kits, ( Curlkit, pale brown she-cat, and Podkit, gray and white tom )

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, expecting kits

 **Elders :** ( former warriors and queens, now retired )

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger and white tom

* * *

 **Author's Note :** I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the prelude, because that meant a lot to me. Thank you so much! The first chapter should be up soon, so look out for that, I guess. :)

* * *

 **WolfFrostTheMighty :** Well, Millie might call her that but you never know what her family's reaction would be. They're a complicated bunch!

 **TheFadingMoon :** Thanks! That means a lot, really. :)

 **The Moon's Song :** Nah, my writing's not very good but I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **FanficTo-A-T :** You hate Millie even more? Maybe that was my plan all along. *evil laugh*

 **KatieK101 :** I'm glad you like working with me because it's a blast to work with you! :)


End file.
